


Utterly

by SaveRuby (InfinitelyLoving)



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Lovecraft Country (TV), Lovecraft Country - Matt Ruff, Ruby Baptiste - Fandom, christina braithwhite - Fandom
Genre: #ChrisWilliam, #ChristinalovesRuby, #SaveRuby, F/F, F/M, Song: I Put a Spell On You (Alice Smith), Song: I Put a Spell On You (Screamin' Jay Hawkins)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitelyLoving/pseuds/SaveRuby
Summary: This poem is a gift to CC12313. An amazingly talented writer.I wrote this poem while listening to Alice Smith's I Put a Spell on You. This video, oh the feels. It helps the imagery of the words: https://youtu.be/WdxvM7ZM3ncThis is written from Christina/William's point of view.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William, Ruby Baptiste/William
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Utterly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cc12313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc12313/gifts).



> CC this is for you. Hope it's a wonderful surprise and that you enjoy it.

Fire  
Smoldering  
Blue tinged with hints of orange and red  
Her voice surrounds me  
Like a mist on a cold day  
Her vibrato thrums through  
My soul

It had never been this intense  
This want  
This longing  
I wanted to consume her  
Something whispered that this would soothe her ills  
I was not ok with the change of face or weight  
I looked forward to getting lost in her curves  
Licking the sweat that dipped low  
Following the grooves of her valleys and hills  
She smelled sweet  
Her tone was somber  


She would allow me to take her with this new skin  
Doesn’t she know I just want her  
As I told her earlier, I’ll kiss whatever part of you  
You allow me to  
You feel so incredibly good  
But the fullness I crave is hidden inside  
I lance your walls as a means to get  
You to appear  


This shedding of skin  
To some you come undone  
To me  
You're free  
Free to be Ruby  
Free to be loved by me

Like a Miami Blue emerging  
From its cocoon  
The rare beauty  
That is you Ruby  
And I am  
Utterly in love with you


End file.
